The occurrence of undesirable color staining between layers of different color sensitivity in silver halide color photosensitive materials is well known in the art. Methods in which hydroquinone based compounds are used have been suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,336,327 and 4,277,553, as a means of preventing the occurrence of this color staining. These compounds do indeed have some effect in preventing the occurrence of staining, but the effect is slight and there are problems, in that colored materials are produced after these compounds have exercised their anti-color staining effect, and in that changes occur in photographic performance during the manufacture and storage of the sensitive material.
On the other hand, coupler compounds which release compounds by means of a reaction with the oxidized form of a color developing agent have been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,618. Furthermore, JP-A-62-27731 (the term "JP-A" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application") discloses diffusible compounds that must interact with the silver halide emulsion.